This invention relates to apparatus for measuring the mass of a fluid in a container, e.g., oil in a tank.
Storage, loading and delivery of large quantities of oil (and other liquids and powders) requires repeated determination of the mass of fluid being handled. In typical measuring devices, an element measures the temperatures at a number of regions in the container. Then the mass density in each region (corresponding to the temperature there) is multiplied times the volume of that region and the products are accumulated as the total mass. Fluid in such a tank typically includes a layer of water (e.g. water which has settled to the tank bottom), which affects the measurement of the total oil mass.